Budding
by bubblegum14u
Summary: Sam and Grace are finally together, both as humans. But now there is a new problem to deal with and her name is Shelby. Shelby wants to be in charge and even though Sam will not be turning into a wolf anymore he still is a threat. Rated T for romance.
1. Chapters 1&2

**Authors Note:** Why, Hello! Thank you for clicking the title and taking an interest in my dear little story here. Anyway, if you haven't guessed yet this is a fanfiction of mine based on the book _Shiver_ by _Maggie Stiefvatar_, and as you might have also guessed I own absolutely nothing. She owns it all, that lucky little lady. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think once you've finished reading. I love feedback, positive or negative. So without further ado:

**Budding**

For Ted because you are my own personal Sam, and because you also picked the blue painting.

Chapter One ~ Grace

17 degrees F

We didn't talk about it at first. Talk about what had happened to Sam while he was a wolf. We just pretended like it never happened, and that was the way I liked it. We pretended like it never happened because, hell we had forever now. Forever with both of us human and… _human_. No more wolf.

All I wanted to do was lye in bed wrapped in Sam's arms, feeling his breath whiff my hair from side to side, so that's what I did. I pulled my knees up to my chest making myself into a little ball and burrowing into Sam's chest. His arms wrapped around me keeping me in, but I didn't protest. The rising sun cast an orange glow through the shades. I turned around so that we were face to face, nose to nose. Sam's eyes were closed, he looked so peaceful, his breath was deep and he had bags under his eyes. He looked so peaceful, so young in his sleep. Like he was this little seven year old kid again, with no scars in sight. I saw Sam's mouth curl into a smile and I laughed.

"Hey Angel." He said before opening his illuminating eyes.

"Hi" I whispered. I put my hand on his cheek, felt my finger tips tingle at the touch. I just wanted to make sure he was still there. That this Sam Roth wasn't some figment of my imagination, created by my subconscious because I wanted him so bad to be here. But once I smelled his musky scent, the last trace of pure wolf on him I knew that he actually was here, that he was real.

Sam held me tighter as if he knew what I was thinking. He could read every part of me. The way my nose twitched when I was annoyed or the way my eyes lingered.

"I love you." He said looking deeply into my eyes. Deep enough, I imagined to gaze down upon my heart which currently and forever would be a glowing picture of Sam.

Sam got out of bed and I sighed reluctantly I just wanted to freeze this moment right here. Sam, me, together curled up with one another, not for warmth but for pure and undeniable, unbreakable love. I didn't respond to his statement for a few moments because it was just a fact. The truest fact I had ever known. Truer then Columbus sailed the ocean blue in 1942.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sam asked me.

"Absolutely nothing." I responded with a smile.

Chapter Two~ Sam

17 degrees F

I felt different now. My whole being felt different. There was no more wolf inside my skin waiting to burst out and take over. Even when it had been warm out I still felt my other present. But now it was absolutely and completely gone. At first I had been happy. The wolf was gone and I was completely human, I had forever now with Grace. But now… well I didn't know what. It was like a piece of me had disappeared with the fever. Risen with the heat inside of me. I felt oddly different and I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

Grace sat on top of the counter watching me scramble eggs for the two of us. I pushed the eggs around in small fluffy pieces. I looked out the window at the woods cold and white from the powder on the ground. The woods that I would never return to as a wolf stared back at me.

I internally slapped myself. Why was I having second thoughts? This was what I had always wanted. Grace was the one I loved and she meant so much more to me then a cold forest.

_My summer girl turned to my all around girl/ Winter, spring summer fall/ I want it all/ You and me any day_

I smiled as I let the eggs fall out of the pan onto two plates. I turned on my heals and went to set the plates on the table then returned to the kitchen to put the hot fry pan under some cold water. Grace sat on the counter not moving. Her face studying the floor. I walked over a looked up at her on her high perch on the counter. She caught my gaze and gave me a small smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Grace sighed and slid down from the counter. She was so close to me that our stomachs touched. I did nothing to change this fact though. I just looked down at her and put my hand on the back of her neck and stared into her eyes. She stared back at me and it was as if we were the same person, joined by eyes and pure love.

"Are you going to kiss me?" She asked curious.

"I don't know." I answered. "Do you want me to kiss you?" Grace gave me a long unblinking look. I could hear her saying inside her head. _Of course you big fur bag._

So I put my other hand down on the counter top bracing us as I kissed her. Soft and sweet. Grace put her hands on my side and slid them onto my back under my shirt. I felt her fingernails graze over my spin and I groaned. Grace giggled. I took my mouth off hers and opened my eyes Grace's were still closed and I smiled at her. She was so sweet, so lovable, and so incredibly _sexy_. Not being able to restrain myself I wrapped my arms around Grace and started kissing her neck. Grace gasped and supported us on the counter. This was something new; I had never kissed her neck before. It seemed extremely intimate for her kitchen. I could feel Grace's pulse beating against my lips. Grace let out a small whimper of pleasure and I laughed against her neck.

Just then I heard a deep, low cough and abruptly stopped kissing Grace looking up to see her father.

"Dad!" Grace breathed. "I- I thought you left for work." Grace was still breathless and I suppressed my laughter.

"I forgot my briefcase." He said holding it up in the air.

Grace's dad look at me then, taking in my worn night shirt with wholes in the edges, taking in my plaid boxers. He knew I had slept there. But instead of freaking out all he said was:

"Okay I have to go now! Stay safe you too!" and he ran out the door.

"Unbelievable." Grace sighed. "He _still_ doesn't say anything!" I sighed, an amazing moment ruined. I walked over to the table, Grace following me and we regretfully ate our eggs.


	2. Chapters 3&4

**Authors Note:** First off, I would like to give you all a big fat smooch on the cheek but because that's not possible I am just going to have to settle with saying thank you. So, THANK YOU guys for reading and reviewing!!! Also, I'm sorry this chapter-thing is short. I naturally write shorter chapters, but I will try to update _very_ often. Also if you are confused, in chapter four Sam and Grace are packing their suitcases for a trip down south to someplace warm with Rachel. I hope you enjoy, please review :)

Chapter Three ~ Sam

20 degrees F

I was awoken by banging on the window. I immediately knew it was not a wolf, because I didn't smell the musky, forest scent. I slowly pulled the blankets off me, shivering out of habit. I detangled Grace's legs from mine and softly picked her head up from off my chest and put it on the pillow next to me. She mumbled something and then quickly returned to sleep. I inched myself off the bed, making sure to slowly remove my weight off the mattress so I would not disturb Grace. I walked across the cold wood floor to the window and lifted up the shade. The wind swiped harshly at nothing making leaves fly every which way. The banging, I noticed was coming from a branch that was blown into the window by the wind.

"Sam?" Grace whispered. I turned around and gave her a closed mouth smile, she smiled back. I loved her smile; it was so warm and delirious, but delirious in a good way, delirious in the way that I loved her with all my heart. Forever. Always.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me with a yawn as I climbed back into the bed. The second after I got comfortable she wrapped her arms around me. Laying her head on my chest and looking up into my eyes.

"You." I responded, looking straight down into hers.

"Me, huh?" She smiled and closed her eyes letting sleep envelope her. For the first time I had no regrets about losing the part of myself that was wolf. Grace was my life now, and I was more then happy about that.

Chapter Four ~ Grace

20 degrees F

"Sam will you help me with this?" I asked struggling with my suitcase. Sam walked over and lifted me up, I was so taken by surprise that I started squirming and wiggling under his hands. He put me down onto of the suitcase and laughed.

"Relax." He cooed and reached under my legs to zip up the suitcase. I was happy to be getting away from the cold, especially with Sam. An oasis away from everything.

Sam finished zipping up; the suitcase and looked at me with a peculiar look on his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh, nothing." He said just as a loud _beep_ came from outside. Then there was a long knock on the door.

"Get your butts down here, you two!" Rachel yelled and I laughed. Sam gave an amused smirk.

"We better get our 'butts' down there." I said smiling at Sam.

"As you wish." Sam gave a chuckle and lifted me up. Uncontrollable laughter took a hold of me. I wrapped my legs around Sam's waist as he grabbed the suitcase with the hand that wasn't on my back. I watched him walk down the stairs carefully; Making sure not to drop me or the suitcase. How could anything be this perfect? Even in the most amazing love stories there was always something that tore the two lovers apart. In _Romeo and Juliet_ it was banishment, in _Titanic _it was separation of classes. But with me and Sam there was absolutely nothing in our way. A little voice inside my head told me that you cant be happy for to o long.

But I ignored it.


	3. Chapters 5&6

**Authors Note:** Hey all, I'm sorry it's been so long, usually my updates are much, much quicker then this. So I'm sorry for any in convince. Recently instead of writing this my time has been preoccupied by dump trucks full of homework, procrastination and mars argo. Anyway, I am so HAPPY and SURPRISED that so many people like this story. I would like to thank you all so much for reading! I aspire to become an author when I become an adult or even now because there are some teen authors (and I would love to be a part of that group :) Also, the plot to this story will start to pick up soon. I know that right now there has only been mushy lovey dovey stuff, but the action packed plot will be coming to a theater near you soon. Anyway, enjoy. Reviews speed along the process.

Chapter Five ~ Grace

18 degrees F

It was about an hour car ride to the nearest airport that offered flights going to Miami, Florida. I was excited, although Sam seemed a little nervous. It was his first time on a plan and the idea of a metal box with wings flying thirty thousand feet in the air was much less than comforting.

I watched as Sam longingly stared at the forest as we pulled out my driveway. The forest would always be his home and now he would never be able to return to it again. I felt I was partly, no totally responsible for taking him away from that. If it wasn't for me Sam would still be out there, as a wolf and never even contemplating the blonde haired girl who stared at him for her window.

I looked away from Sam and down at my own hands. They were useless hands, I thought. They had done nothing significant in their life. But when they were against Sams they meant so much.

I lifted my head and smiled as his perfect face. His eyes, so intense, so unique, so sweet and loving. I would die happy if this moment would last forever. I put my hand on top of his and slid my thumb back and forth over the top of his hand. He looked over at me and smiled a smile that was better then any kiss he could ever give me.

"But we got our boarding passes yesterday and we were next to each other then!" Sam argued, sounding like a true American. Our seats had been changed for some unknown reason.

"I'm sorry sir but there's nothing I can do." A stocky middle aged woman said, frantically searching through information on a computer. Sam let out a long sigh.

"No, it's okay. Sorry for troubling you." Sam smiled at the women and she looked relieved. Sam walked back over to me. I admired the way his sleek, sexy body moved across the stained puke green carpet of the airport.

"I guess we'll have to endure almost four full hours with out each other." Sam smiled down at me, where I was sitting on a hard airport bench. I smiled back up at him. Hopefully it wouldn't be _too_ horrible. Hopefully I wouldn't be sitting next to someone _too_ creepy.

"Oh suck it up!" Rachel said laughing as we walked to the terminal. This would be an interesting ride.

Chapter Six ~ Grace

18 degrees F

I jumped to make sure that my suitcase was pushed all the way to the overhead compartment.

"Whoa there." Someone said behind me as I lost my balance and was about to fall. They put their hand up against my back to make sure I was steadied.

"Thanks Sa-" I was about to say when I turned around and found that I hadn't been caught by Sam, but another. "Oh, ah thanks…" I murmured as I stared down at my feet.

"Mitchell." He looked over at me and smiled a radiant smile. Mitchell was very tall, taller then Sam by maybe two or three inches. He had curly blonde hair that covered the top of his head like a mop, partly covering his left eye, which was a light green color. It was the total opposite of the airport carpet. If you looked closely you could see a teal blue color surrounding the rim of his pupils.

"You 27C?" He asked.

"Uh- yea." I said flustered having to look down at my boarding pass. I looked down the aisle to see Sam closing the door to the over head compartment and sliding into his seat.

"Cool. We'll be seat buddies." Mitchell said flashing a cocky grin; I gave a small awkward laugh in return. I looked back down the aisle nervously looking for Sam, but I didn't see him because he was already in his seat. Why did Mitchell make me so nervous? I didn't know. He just gave off his weird vibe what I thought screamed _dangerous_.

"Ladies first." He motioned for me to go into the seat. I slowly stepped into itt. Maybe I was wrong about this guy, Mitchell. He seemed very nice and cordial. I needed to let my guard down and relax a little. This was vacation after all.

I looked out the window, examining the frost covered leaves and frigid air, bidding them goodbye and promising that I would return back to it soon.

The leaves and the air did not return my goodbye.


	4. Chapters 7&8

First off, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I hope y'all are spending it with someone very close to your heart, I know will be(: Second, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It means more to me then bread does to butter, because with out bread what use would butter really be! But on a more serious note, I was not at all expecting all the positive reviews! It absolutely made my year! You're all fantastic and beautiful people who need to be told it more often! I hope you all find love one day. Now go put on a little Nat King Cole, grab a glass of red wine (even if you're not old enough!), sit back and relax. I love you all :) Happy reading!

Chapter Seven ~ Sam

up in the air

I leaned back in my seat and bit my lip as I felt the plan slowly lift. My body was rising but my stomach decided to stay where it had been. It was a horrible feeling. I felt a buzzing in my sweatshirt pocket and reached in to grab my phone.

_Damn_, I had forgotten to turn it off.

I flipped the phone open and read the text message I had just received.

_You look unbelievably sexy right now, _the text read. I looked over at Grace through the seats and laughed. _She_ looked unbelievably sexy right now! Grace caught my eye and winked, I couldn't help but chuckle. I held the end button on my phone until it played the short, soft song that meant it had turned off. I slipped it back into my pocket and closed my eyes.

How did I get so lucky? I didn't deserve Grace. But yet she was mine, funny, the way the world works.

Outside the clouds floated puffy and white. It would be fun; I thought to walk on top of them. I dreamed about walking on top of them with Grace. She was jumping up and down, laughter rolling off of her skin. We held hands and just played in the mist that were the clouds. Her smile was so bright it outdid the sun. I let go of her hand and ran to the edge of the cloud, daring her to jump after me. She let out a vicious smile, accepting the challenge and started running towards me. Right before her hands touched mine she jumped and fell. Grace fell down through the clouds; her hands brushed mine but went straight through. As if her hands themselves were made of clouds.

I heard her scream. Now that her smile was gone the storm came. Black as night, black as the forest, black as a wolf. I watched as Grace fell and I could do nothing to save her, nothing at all. It was like I was strapped to a chair, and then I was. Strapped to a chair, that is. I watched in agony as Grace, yards from the ground about to hit the black pavement was snatched up, by a blur of white. Then gone, to god knows where.

I shook myself out of the nightmare, blinking my eyes countless times before everything came into focus. First, I made sure to check Grace was still there. Her head was slumped uncomfortably in the seat. Her neck was arched giving her the appearance of a bird. But I didn't laugh at her appearance; I was still frightened from the nightmare. I could only hope that Grace was dreaming of rainbows and butterflies instead of clouds, darkness, and blurs of white.

I decided not to think about the dream anymore. I was sure it meant something but to afraid to find out.

I would just have to leave it alone.

Chapter Eight ~ Grace

up in the air

"Let me get that for you." Mitchell smiled and took down my suitcase with one hand, while the other held his.

A whole plane ride of awkward small talk hadn't helped the situation much. For some reason I still felt uneasy around Mitchell. It was something in the pit of my stomach. An ache maybe? Or just a feeling that I wasn't used to. It was new and strange and somehow nonhuman.

Just let me tell you, it scared the crap out of me!

I jumped when I felt something touch the top of my head, turning around to find it to be Sam. I smiled putting my hands on top of his shoulders.

"So how did you like your first plane ride?" I asked. Sam looked at his feet for a moment before answering

"Interesting."

Something seemed off but I didn't question it.

"Hey." Mitchell said behind me. I jumped; I had forgotten he was there.

"Hey." Sam said smiling. I felt somewhat guilty. I had been sitting and talking to this guy that I didn't even know for three long hours. Had I been flirting? No, no, no. I would never do that! But I felt like I needed to tell Sam.

"I'll take that." Same smiled grabbing the suitcase from Mitchell's right hand. "Thanks for helping her out, buddy." He said, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Yea…no problem dude." Mitchell mumbled, head down, feet shaking ready to walk off the plane.

"I guess I'll see you around Mitch." I smiled, questioning his sudden shyness.

"Yea." He said, feet taking small steps off the plane. The line slowly started moving forward and with them Mitchell was gone.

"Weird guy." Sam whispered squeezing my head.

"Yea." I said, but I didn't really meaning it.


	5. Chapters 9&10

**Authors Note:** FIRST OF ALL I HAVE AN EXCUSE! And I hate excuses because usually they're not true, but this one is. My power has been out for the past week because of the crazy snow storm we had! We got almost two and a half feet so my family and I have been staying at a hotel with NO INTERNET. So I've been dying… well almost. So I'm sorry for the antagonizing wait. Also I've decided to keep myself more motivated to write I'm going to update this story every week, I was thinking every Thursday? But this wouldn't start next week, it would start the week after because everyday this week I have four hours of rehearsal for my school show. But the week after next check back ever Thursday for updates! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Love you all SO much!

Chapter Nine ~ Sam

80 degrees F

I always thought that it would feel different to step into warm weather after living in the cold for so long. But it felt oddly normal. I was expecting my blood to rush, my breath to quicken and my fingers to start stirring. I expected it to test for the last and final time that I was no longer wolf. Of course, like Grace, some part of me would remain wolf. I was just hoping that I would have something physical left inside of me of my lupine brethren.

But no. When I stepped off the plane I immediately felt the heat in the terminal. My breath caught for a quick second from the sudden heat. I wiped the sweat off the back of my neck and stared at it. It's not like I hadn't seen sweat before, I had seen more then my share of sweat. But that was from exercise and what not, never from actual _heat_.

"Just smell it!" Rachel exclaimed rolling her suitcase behind her. "That fresh, warm Florida air!"

I chuckled. "I'm sure it's the same air as back home."

"Yea sure, Debbie Downer." Rachel signed and punched me in the arm with a smile.

"Hey, hey you two break it up!" Grace laughed stepping in between Rachel and I, knocking a suitcase or two over on her way. I smiled and put my arm around Grace's waist and she looked up at me. We made in contact and we said more to each other in those few seconds then any kiss or words could. We spoke our own language.

Chapter Ten ~ Grace

72 degrees F

I was a winter girl. I knew that since I first saw Sam as a wolf. But in Florida it was even more evident. My small, pale frame stood out like the sun would if it came out during night. But Sam seemed to be adjusting well. We had just gotten to our hotel suite that had a double bed and pull out couch. First, Sam had volunteered to take the couch to my disappointment, and second he grabbed my hand and said

"Let's go swimming."

I was shocked by his sudden readiness to do anything!

"Sam its eleven o'clock at night! The pool is probably closed!" I protested.

"So what?" Sam laughed and in one fluid motion zipped open my suitcase grabbed a random swimsuit and pushed me into the bathroom with it.

"You change first!" He chuckled and I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. At least going to the pool at night meant no one would see me. I didn't know why I was so insecure about myself all of a sudden; I'd never cared what anyone else thought in the past. Maybe it was the fact that I relied on winter so much. Winter meant the snow, and the cold, and my wolf. Winter was my home. It would be like an alien coming to earth and feeling out of place, and even though that was a horrible analogy it was the way I felt.

"Grace! Hurry up!" Sam said and pounded his fist against the door.

"Someone's pushy" Rachel murmured and I let out a loud laugh.

"One second!" I yelled and slipped off my clothes and put on my bathing suit. Once I had slipped the straps over my shoulders I looked in the mirror in amazement. I hadn't worn this thing since I was twelve, or maybe fourteen.

"Sam why did you pick this one? This thing doesn't fit me!" I said through the door.

"I don't know! Why did you pack it then?" He asked and my smile disappeared.

Why would I pack a possible five year old bathing suit? Maybe it was because it reminded me of home. I remembered the year where every day I would beg Dad to blow up the pool and once he did he would fill it with cold water from the hose that had just unfrozen. Then I would sneak soap from the upstairs bathroom and pour it into the pool when Dad wasn't looking. I would get in and then the bubbles would take over. They would cover me so you couldn't see the bathing suit anymore. That white bathing suit with the purple spots that you couldn't even see under the suds.

I stared at the bathing suit. The top that was supposed to go to my belly button went up to the top of my stomach. But I didn't mind. Even if people had been around I wouldn't mind.

The bathing suit reminded me of home, and home was what I need right about now.


	6. a note

So I know this is _very _overdue (and when I say very, I do mean to stress it for all its worth), for it's been almost three weeks since my last update, I think. Now I know you all must hate me by now but I beg of you to keep with me.

This week is my week before spring break, which I am very excited about but I will get to that in a minute. Like any other week before any break from school teachers try to fit in all that they can before it starts so you wont forget. So this week now consists of one test in every single academic subject, plus two projects. One of those projects being reading Sel Silverstein poems in front of a classroom of fifty, but still. So in laymans terms I'm officially screwed. Also, this Friday will be my anniversary with my boyfriend of one year. So yea, currently my life is a never ending whole of textbooks, Shel Silverstein and love. Isn't life great?

But as of Saturday I will be free! (and off to Florida I might add) I assume I will have some sort of internet connection so you can EXPECT AN UPDATE! (and I really promise this time, we will be going back to the Thursday thing.)

I love you all, with all the organs in my body (not just my heart).

Anyway, if you haven't had you're Spring Break yet, I hope it rocks your socks! (to cliché?)

Sorry and thanks,

Jolie


	7. Chapters 11&12

**Authors Note: **Please don't hate me. Now that I've said that I hope all is forgiven. I lead a very busy life. When I first started fanfiction I had tons of this thing that some people call free time, but I'm not even sure if it exists anymore. But I love to write, it's a sort of escape for me. But, yea…Now, I am back home from my spring break (without internet, may I add?) My vacation happened to be very fun and full of very strange Mexican men who wink at you from behind fish counters…don't ask. But other then that I didn't do much besides take 4 memory cards full of pictures. I would love to know how everyone else's break went though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the drama in it *GASP* ;) have a great day! (P.S sorry if these chapters read a little different then the past few. I was slightly drowsy at the time I wrote it. :)

Chapter Eleven ~ Grace

75 degrees F

"Sam Roth? Is that you?!" A girlish voice said in front of Sam and I. After splashing each other in the pool for about an hour we decided to retire to the hot tube.

"Sam?" She said again and I opened my eyes

I tall girl with fiery red hair and dark green eyes stared down at Sam in the hot tub with an innocent look on her face. Her face was strong, with cheek bones the stuck out as far as they could. She had an outrageously small frame but she still looked strong. It looked like she could break a few necks if she ever had the chance.

"Uhm, I'm sorry…but who are you?" Sam said as politely as possible while putting his arm tighter around me.

"Abigail." She said and looked at Sam for a reaction. "Abigail Sampson?"

Then suddenly Sam's face lit up and he jumped out of the hot tub and ran over to her.

"Oh gosh, I haven't seen you since we were eight!" Sam said and a huge grin overtook his face.

I saw Abigail look him up and down. I took in a short breath and sunk a little lower in the hot tub. Who was this girl? And why in hell was she looking at Sam like that?

I couldn't help the jealously that I felt in the pit of my stomach and the top of my throat. This girl that I had never met before was knew Sam, my guy. The guy that I loved and wanted to spend forever and longer with.

Sam jumped out of the tub and went to give her half awkward hug, to my immense pleasure.

To me it seemed like their hug lasted long past forever. Sam was all dark and shaggy and she was all fiery and sharp. They were complete opposites, and that worked for them.

The only thing that kept me from jumping up, walking over to her and literally ripping out her throat was Sam. He turned back to me and smiled. His face got all crinkly and dimply and then I got all melty and all was right with the world.

Chapter Twelve ~ Sam

I stared at the ceiling while Nick talked. I stared at the ceiling and I counted how many wood beams it was made out of. Just the bedroom contained forty two, if you were wondering.

"We were best friends. We had a handshake and everything." Sam said and I watch as his eyes un-focus and he thinks back to his days before being turned. His pupils then suddenly focus. "I haven't seen her since the day…"

It pains me to see Sam when he talks about the day he got bit. I can almost feel the pain, the sorrow vibrating off of him. I look back up at the ceiling and start to count beams again. I count, and I count, and I count until I've counted the number of beams eight times over. I'm about to start again when Sam walks over to the side of the bed that I'm laying on and puts his hand on top of mine.

"Please." He pauses for a long time before he finishes speaking. "Don't be mad, baby."

"I'm not mad." I say and sit up and cross my arms over my chest like a two year old. I want so bad to jump on his lap and tackle him to the bed and just hug him. Hug him forever and ever until all the memories of the day he turned go away. But I can't do that.

I hate to admit it to myself, but sometimes I can be a stubborn pain in the butt.

Well... maybe a little bit more then a pain in the butt.

"You're mad." Sam states. "I can tell by your ears he says, smiles and puts his hand on my knee.

"My ears?" I ask in surprise and turn around so I'm facing him.

"Yea." He says and puts his thumb and pointer finger around my earlobe. "When you're mad at me, or anyone for that matter, your ears get all red." He says and starts rubbing his fingers together.

He laughs. "It's very cute.

Cute?!?

I flick off his hand and cover my ears.

"You're only making it worse by doing that." He laughs and gestures to my cupped ears. I can hardly hear him so I say "What?" a little too loud and the sound of my voice echoes in my ear and I suddenly drop my hands. I make this strange face which I can only describe as a cross between a polar bear yawning and a winking squirrel. Because my face gets all crinkled and my mouth opens wide from the shock but my eyes are half closed.

I'm sure that face is very attractive.

Yea, I'm sure Sam can barley keep his hands off me now that he's seen _that_ face.

Sam smiles and reaches up and tucks my hair behind my ear. I just look up into his eyes and then he looks down at me. His words are soft and calm, pleading, but his eyes are hard and serious.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not." I respond.

And this time I mean it.

**AN: **reviews speed along the process, I swear. Also, per request I have opened up a goodreads account. If you guys don't know what it is it's a website where I can review books that I've read recently. I've only reviewed my absolute favorite books and one or two books that I've read recently. But trust me there will be plenty to come. So feel free to go check it out and tell me if you agree or don't agree with me and my reviews. I would love to hear from y'all! :D

w w w . g o o d r e a d s . c o m / u s e r / s h o w / 3 5 3 5 9 9 7


	8. Chapters 13&14

**Authors Note: **For those of you that I've been PMing you know that I said I would update today or tomorrow about a week ago, so to those of you I am sorry! It would have been up then but my 6 year old brother thought it would be funny to close out this document without saving it. But no one likes excuses so let's get on with it! I really loved (re) writing this chapter! xD the first part was very,_ very_ fun because we get to be inside a knew characters head!!! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!

Chapter 13 ~ Mitch **(if you don't remember who Mitch is he's the guy Grace sat next to on the plane. Now back to the story…) **

That night.

The only thing that I was good, and proud of, was wires. Wires made my world spin round and my heart beat fast. Connecting 'em, cutting 'em, it didn't matter which. A circuit was my home now. The best home I'd ever had.

"Are you almost done yet?" The girl next to me said. She was leaning up against the concrete wall next to the circuit box.

"I would be quicker if you held the damn flashlight." I murmured as saliva flew out of my mouth and onto the flash light clenched between my teeth. We were in the basement of some hotel but some how I could still feel a breeze.

"Whatever." She hissed and took a long drag on the joint she was smoking. She couldn't be much older then seventeen and she didn't look like someone who would smoke. Besides the blazing red hair her face was sweet, loving, trustworthy.

"Could you please not smoke that around me." I said and leaned over coughing purposely while connecting two wires.

She sighed and dropped the joint on the ground and stepped on it.

"Don't forget what you're getting out of this." She said and put her face in her hand. She was obviously getting something out of this too, although I didn't have the slightest idea what that might be. For me, that was a family. A pack. I would finally, finally, never be alone again.

"I want to talk to Shelby." I said.

"You and me both."

I looked her up and down. She was dressed all in black besides a gold chain that hung from her neck. There were two gold feathers on the end of it. She had a long scare that ran from her the tip of her palm all the way up to her elbow, and then it disappeared into her sleeve. I wondered where it ended.

She took out her phone and held it inches from her face, examining something on the illuminated blue screen. The light covered her face and paid extra attention to the bags under her eyes.

She closed the phone sharply. "How much longer?"

I didn't bother to answer her question all I said was: scissors? She threw them my way and the blade almost cut my thumb open.

"Careful, babe." I winked at her and smiled a cocky smile.

"Just cut the damn red wire already." She said and rolled her eyes.

"This isn't James Bond, sweetheart. There's not always a red wire to save the day." I laughed and cut.

"So you never told me what your name is." I pondered while I connected the final wires and made sure that no sparks would fly in the box.

"Abigail." She said reaching over me and pulling the switch.

Chapter Fourteen ~ Grace

later

"I'm still upset about Rachel." I said and my voice was muffled by a pillow.

"You shouldn't be. It wasn't your fault she puked up a storm." He sighed from where he sat across the room on a chair.

"Be nice." I said and threw the pillow in his direction but missed and it landed a few feet away. He stood up, grabbed the pillow and slowly swaggered up to me. Oh god, he looked so hot. _No_. Something inside me said. _Don't let him get to you, you're upset. Every time you're upset he just comes and kisses you and everything is better._

"I believe you'll need this." He went on one knee and held the pillow out on his flat palm. "-to throw at me again?" I grabbed the pillow and hid my face. "C'mon baby. Don't be upset."

I sighed. "I just feel bad because it was Rachel's idea to come out here and now she's sick and we can't have any fun!" Sam came down and sat next to me. He started picking up strands of my hair and twining them through his fingers.

We didn't speak for a while, just sat there and thought about things. I opened my eyes and peaked up at Sam. His eyes where closed and he was leaning up against the headboard. It reminded me of those cold winter days and nights where he would sit in my room with me like this. It reminded me of those days when the cold was his arch nemesis. It reminded me of those days when the cold became _my_ arch nemesis.

"Sam?" I asked and sat up so I was leaning next to him on the head board. I leaned my head down on his shoulder and took a long breath.

"Yea?" He answered. He took my hand in his, and right when he did the power blew.

**AN:** hope ya loved it!! Don't forget to review, because really when you guys review it makes me want to make you happy and post more :D


	9. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** Well howdy! It's been getting extremely hot here lately. Which is GOOD because it reminds me of summer but it's also BAD because it isn't actually summer! (don't you just hate false hope?) Anyway, what are your guys summer plans? I plan on singing and dancing my heart out the whole time! So that means I will be around to update! (if this story is still going on then, which it probs will be at the rate that I update…) OH and before I forget I am thinking about (but probably am) going to send one of my stories to a publisher! The good thing about publishers is that if you send them a manuscript all that really needs to be on it is your name and contact info, they don't need to know your age! So yay! But anyway I would be sending in my story "On the Darkest of Nights" which I posted on my fictionpress page. And I would love for you guys to go check it out and tell me what you think with MUCH need constructive criticism because I can use all the help I can get! You can either review here, there, or pm me about it, whichever is fine! (To get to the story type in f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m / ~ b u b b l e g u m 1 4 u) (with out the spaces of course.) Well this has turned out to be a long note! So get to reading ;D

hugs and kisses, Jolie

Chapter Fifteen ~ Mitch

…

Abigail guides me up a slew of stairs against my will, of course.

"_I _shouldn't be here anymore. _My_ job is done. _I'm_ not a monster." I say thinking it will just brush past her like always. But this time she acts different. Abigail pivots on her left foot and quickly pushes me up against the wall, hands on either side of my head. Even though she is a good three inches shorter then me she is still intimidating as hell. Making me feel less and less like a man every second she gives me that deep gaze. The gaze that sends shivers from the tips of my toes all the way up to my earlobes. The gaze where her eyes bore into mine as if she can see in through my pupils, and down into my soul where all my secrets lye.

"Don't start." She growls at me, sounding more like a wolf's husky voice on steroids and less like the teenage girl she is. Which makes me wonder if she is, in fact a wolf, but then suddenly dismissing the idea because if she was one she would have morphed by now.

"Woah there, heel, stay." I say but she completely ignores me releasing me from the wall. I take a deep breath and sit on the step in front of her. Abigail takes a long, and what looks like painful breath as she slides down the wall, her head in her hands.

"Look... kid, I want to like you." She says still staring at the dark ground. "I want to make this easy for you, for me, for everyone. I just want what I came here for, as do you?" She pauses for a second and then looks up at me for an answer.

All I do is nod.

"About that…" She starts and then looks down not wanting to continue. "What exactly do you want? What are you here for?"

I think for a second before wrapping my hands around my head and leaning back; and I don't care if the edges of the stairs poke into my back. It's the last time I've lied down in forty eight hours.

"I'm here for a pack…a family, whatever you want to call it." I take a deep breath. "You know in those movies where there's that sad orphan kid whose parents cant support him so they leave him on the front stop of someone's building."

She nods.

"Well I was _that_ orphan kid. Only problem was that the front stoop that my parents on didn't belong to anybody. She gives me a questioning look and I explain.

"They left me at some abandoned house with no one inside. They left me for dead." I sigh and get up.

"How about you?"

"Dead parents club." She responds sticking up her hand and making that symbol that Spock makes in star trek with her hand. I squint a little, not taking her for a star trek enthusiast. But she doesn't bother to explain even though she sees the confusion sprawled out on my face, she just graces me with a half grin and says:

"Come on, orphan boy we best be on our way."


	10. FEET: a note from your author

PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!

Okay, freak out over. Hello! I'm desperately sorry it has been forever, but I'm sure most of you know how the end of the school year is. I am currently in finals week at my school and in a half hour I have to leave for my first final EEEK. Thankfully it's English so it will be easy (knock on wood). I have had hardly anytime to write and less time to read but in that time I've been planning out the next few chapters of _Budding_ (my _Shiver_ fanfic) and I also wrote this little ditty about _Maximum Ride_. It was for a writing contest sponsored by James Patterson but I found out about it to late so I just ended up posting it here. So if you're a _Maximum Ride_ fan and have read _FANG_ be sure to go check it out! I can almost guarantee you'll love it! Be expecting a story update in the next week (or two?)

Also, I don't blame you if you have the urge to kick me in the foot. I know that if I was reading a story and the person wasn't updating I would have the urge to kick them in the foot. So I will not hold it against you if you virtually kick me in the foot right now. (Jeez Jolie how many times can you say foot in one paragraph?)

I hope you forgive me! Please-o-please forgive me because I'm one of those people that doesn't like having other people mad at them and I need to resist the urge to kiss you feet. (more feet? Whaa?)

Anyway, have a great day! I know most of you are probably out of school for the summer so go jump in a pool and blow some bubbles and get stung by a bee (ouch) and sing and dance for me if you have the chance.

Much love, Jolie.


	11. Chapters 16&17

AN: Surprised, eh? Didn't think i would be back so early? Ill wait a minute so you can stop hyperventilating... good now? Okay. Hello :D I am in an outrageously good mood today. I don't know if it's the sun, or the book I'm reading, or that for once my hair has decided to not impersonate a hamster. So anyway I thought I would write some and post, even though its short it has a bit of romance in it *sigh* and some drama-ish-stuff at the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I was considering (and I don't know if any of you would be interested) in creating a twitter for updates and sneak peaks of chapters and just to talk to you guys! If any of you would like to have that then tell me...if not then I just won't make one :) Have a great day

Chapter Sixteen ~Sam

Blackout

"Grace? Are you okay." I asked blindly reaching with my hands until they caught the edge of her shoulder. I sighed in relief.

"Yea I'm fine. Are you?" she asked gripping my bicep with her hands. Even though I couldn't see it I could tell her fingers were leaving marks on my arm. She was scared and I didn't blame her, it was pitch black in here. I literally couldn't see my hand six inches in front of my face. "What happened?" Grace asked.

"The power went out." I said and reached for the phone on the side table. No dial tone.

"Why yes, captain obvious. What I meant was: why did the power go out?" She said trying to lighten the mood with a nervous laugh.

"I have no idea." I said getting up from the bed and carefully stepping across the room making sure not to step on anything. I sniffed the air, my hand on the door knob. Everyone else in the hotel was probably outside, waiting for answers as to why the power blew.

"Sam!" Grace yelled out from where I had left her sitting. I turned on my heal bracing myself against the door and crouching ready to spring on anything that came near her. Even though I couldn't morph into a wolf anymore I still had lupine senses, I could still sense danger. The air completely reeked of it.

"Whites wrong?" I whispered gently but there was an edge to my voice.

"Jus-just don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." I relaxed and padded softly back to where she leaned against the head board of the bed, climbing up next to her and slipping my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Grace nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck and I sighed inhaling her soft sent of flowers and warmth, _my_ summer girl. I shifted so that I could see her face. I ran my finger tips down her cheek, and smiled once I felt the warmth that started to color them. Grace craned her neck up to look into my eyes. She took my hand- that wasn't on her cheek- in hers and laced our fingers.

"I haven't told you I love you lately." She smiled. A chuckle ran through my chest from the way she phrased it. Instead of saying 'no, you haven't.' I rolled so that she was fully on top of me now. Eyes to eyes, nose to nose, lips to lips, chest to chest. The only thing that differed was that her feet ended before my, she sat with them up in the air now. Her knees pressed down into my upper legs.

"I love you." I stated, taking the hand that held hers and running it down her hair.

"Me too."

Chapter Seventeen ~ Abigal

Being kidnapped and driven in a very poorly built van to an unknown location wasn't what I had in mind after completing my "mission".

The van went over a pot hole and I cursed as I jumped up in the air and landed back down hard on my butt. We had already driven over so many pot holes that I was starting to wonder how secluded this place was. It must be very, if the road was in this such need of repair.

"You know you could always come sit on my lap if your bottom starts to hurt." Mitch cooed. It amazed me that he could still be as cocky as ever in this moment. I could almost see his head held high, his smirk. I'm sure if I wasn't blind folded I _would_ see it.

"For some reason I never imagined you as the type of guy who would say 'bottom' " I choked out just before the van lurched to a stop.

Our captors, or should I say our "allies"- but it didn't feel like that at the moment- roughly grabbed us by the elbows. I heard one of them snicker when I tripped on the way out. A big, burly man with the head the size of a genetically engineered cow's pulled off my blind fold. I could almost see the veins popping of his clean shaven scalp. The men pulled Mitch and I through dark gloomy hallways lit only by ominous green lights that hung inches above our head. The soles of my shoes scraped against the tough asphalt floor.

_How original_, I thought. _Creepily, dim green lighting, black asphalt floors. What more could a villain ask for?_

But then it occurred to me that I was the villain too.

I stole a glance over at Mitch to find him watching me, his left eyes swollen into a slit from what looked like a fist. But when had Mr.-I-never-use-steroids gotten the chance to punch him? Mitch offered me a weak smile that I tried to return, but failed miserably. My teeth were chattering. How could I be so stupid? How could I have let it get this far? How could I hurt someone?

But I knew why, it was the price I had to pay to get what I wanted.

We were then thrust through an open door and into a very bright, very carpeted room. It was much different the dark, murky hallways. Sun streamed in from tall windows and thin, white curtains billowed next to them. A small chandelier hung above our heads. Iron branches twined around the sparkly white lights creating a cocoon around the bulb. There was no furniture in the room. Only us and one figure who sat on the carpeted floor, her head bent down to her knees. I had never met her before, never seen or talked to her but I knew exactly who she was. She stood up and clasped her hands together with a hollow clap. Her wide grin burned bright on her beautiful face.

"Hello friends." said Shelby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **So not much has changed, i've been busy, I haven't written, I apologize for taking forever (c'mon jolie, you wanna update before I die?) But I think, correct me if I'm wrong, that you like excuses as much as I do. Which is not very much, so I won't bother. Instead ill ask you how have you been? :) hows your summer going, or if you don't live in America hows your school year? Its actually crazy, last time I checked the stats on this story there were readers from 23 different countries! agoeajgoaijgnaghaoih … I was flabbergasted. That is amazing. (oh the wonders of the internet) Anyway my summers been going good. I'm just happy that I have no homework. I was just in the show footloose with my theater company. It went great, I was wendy jo *woot woot* Also, I believe last time we spoke I was talking about getting a twitter and now, per some of your requests I have one! yay! Feel free to check it out or not for those of you who would like to the url is t w i t t e r . c o m / j o l z e r s … sometimes I post updates for my fanfiction up there, or little excerpts, so if you're ever wondering 'what the hell is taking jolie so long with her story' you can probs find out there. Thanks for reading this long note! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I hate to say it but I think we're coming to an end.. maybe one or two more chapters tops? Hopefully ill be faster with those. Much love, jolie.

p.s I would love to thank Kristen personally for the most fantastic review I have ever read. Since shes a guest and I cant pm her I will just say it here: Kristen you are made of awesome! (eh, nerdfighter anyone?) Thanks so much for the great review, it means the world to me :)

Mitch coughed like he was chocking on his own vomit. After a minute, regaining his composure he said,

"So you're her?"

Shelby didn't respond much. She just kept her eyes trained on Mitch's face as he swayed on his heels. She seemed blatantly interested in what he thought of her. "For some reason I always pictured you as very buff and heavily haired." He smirked at his words and received a sharp jab in the ribs for it. Shelby held up her hands, a small smile returning to her face. She rose and that's when I noticed that she was dressed very casually, but still beautiful. I was taken aback by her sweeping blonde hair and bright eyes. Even in a wrinkled tee-shirt and cut off jeans it was hard to look at her for to long without your eyes hurting.

"Please, please we are all friends here. Come, have a seat." Three chairs were pushed from the outskirts of the room to the middle. Shelby instantly let herself drop into one that had been placed behind her. Mitch sauntered over, his dirty blonde hair flapping over his eyes, and took a seat. It was quiet for a second. Mitch stared at his dirty feet making streaks on the beige carpet. Then Shelby met my gaze.

"Please, Abigail. Showings of independence and disrespect don't impress me, especially over things like sitting down." Her gaze pierced mine and I couldn't help but looking away. She conducted so much power. I bowed my head and shuffled to the empty seat next to Mitch.

I heard Shelby sigh as she inspected her hand. "I don't like this form very much, you see. That's why we must make this quick. I can hardly keep myself the way I am now.

"What do you mean 'the way you are now'?" Abigail asked curiously. Shelby smiled at her, a grin filled with sharp looking white teeth.

"How does it feel," Shelby stood up and started shaking uncontrollably. "to be so unaware of a completely different world. A world where monsters exist." Shelby gnashed her teeth.

"What-what are you talking about?" Abigail stammered out standing up but finding that she couldn't rely on her feet. She flopped back down unwillingly.

Mitch dug his fingernails into his palms, hoping the feeling of blood would wake him out of the trance he was in. It was finally happening, this is what he had always wanted, a family. Sure, he never thought he would be turning to a pack of werewolves for it. But they were a pack, they were united and they looked out for each other. That's what he needed, what he wanted. "You mean you don't know?" Mitch turned to Abigail first looking at her fiery red locks and then at her face. Lines covered her mouth and her eyes pleaded for sanity.

"Don't know what? I was only here for the money!" Abigail shrieked the last part. "My mom- and da… theyre gone and I had noth- I needed the money for- so I got this gig and now…" Mitch saw the wheels turning in her head. Her brain already over compactly was trying to work out what was happening so quickly. "I was jus- I just need to go."

"That's not the way this works." Shelby inspected her fingernails, sounding like a real super villain. Now, uncontrollable tremors over took her body sending her down on her hands and knees. Someone had opened the tall windows that surrounded the room. Abigail felt a gust of air hit her. Her eyes flashed as long jagged teeth spurted where regular ones had once been. Claws grew out of places she had only heard about in story books, and white, almost blonde hair spurted from every pour on Shelby's skin. The skin on Shelby's face cracked and ripped revealing pink flesh and muscle. A snort pushed out where her nose and mouth had been and short ears grew out on the top of her head. Short screams, shrieks and grunts echoed up the tall walls and through the empty room right into Abigail's ears. She couldn't think. She couldn't possibly think about it or she would feel even crazier then she had already accepted she was.

A wolf was now standing where Shelby had been mere seconds ago, but Abigail made herself think that it was a different person, if person was the correct term. Shelby must have decided to leave and this new white wolf must have jumped through the window or something. They were _not_ the same person.

Even when Abigail saw Shelby's same chocolate brown eyes, she refused to see the obvious.

The wolf turned to Mitch. Abigail watched as a grin stretched half way over his face.

"Finally." She heard him whisper then the wolf snarled. The grin disappeared and horror quickly took its place. Mitch leaped off the chair and ran for the door. But he had hardly taken his first step before the wolf was upon him. Sinking her long teeth into the flesh of his shoulder blade. Blood welled up on the surface and spurted every which way. The snowy wolf buried her face in the wound and lashed. Even though Abigail was human she still could see the excitement in the wolf's eye. This wasn't a kill, but it was the most fun she had, had in years.

The wolf didn't stop till Mitch was on the ground, spasming.

Then the wolf turned to Abigail. She stared into its brown eyes trying to communicate. Trying to say that this wasn't part of the deal. That she didn't even know about any of this. Before she knew it she was knocked over on the ground withering in pain. The wolf stood like a monarch above her. After a while though, she didn't feel anything. All she could do was listen to the sounds of her screams.


End file.
